The Great Chasm
Note: If one wishes to use the area for their monsters you can put your monster in the monster list located near the bottom of the page. Onwards fellow hunters Nrex117 (talk) 03:12, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Climate and Information The climate for this are is temporate and wet and is heavily forested like the temperate rainforests of the pacific north west but has a vast system of underground caves and a waterfall that goes into a deep moss coverd canyon that connects to all the caves in the area and holds rare ore found no where else. During the night the certain area's of the map get cold and it also rains most of the nights there. And there is a small coastline area were aquatic monsters lurk. Monsters Native Small Monsters: Kelbi subspecies, Bullfango subspecies, Mosswine subspecies, Slagtoth subspecies, Gargwa subspecies, Aptonoth subspecies, Forest Popo, Hornetaur, Vespiod, Altaroth, Bnahabra, Great Thunder bug, Kunchuu, Gigi, Lycanoga. Native Large Monster: Bulldrome, Queen Vespiod, Vulgar Quropeco, Pink Rathian and Azure Rathalos, Giginox, Red Khezu, Purple Gypceros, Emerald Barroth, Green Volvidon, Grizlaros. Seasonal Small Monsters: Kirin, Kirin subspecies. Seasonal Large Monster: Garu Raptora, Insolitusaurus, Chameleos, Titanotaurs. Area 2,4,8,10, 15 These parts of the map are lush with ferns, fungi, and tangeld redwoods trees. There are several fallen logs in these areas for bark eating monsters to feed on. There is also a nest like area where wounded monsters can go to rest. There is a one way entrance to the area 6 which is a fast moveing stream that takes the hunter to the coast In area 8 there is a little pond and a stream that leads to it, you can fish here Area 1,3,5 These are temporate grassland area with little trees most herbivores live in these parts. In area 1 there is a large crack in the ground that goes in the direction of the forest (this is the chasm). Area 3 is a great place to gather insects and there are even bee hives here. Area 5 is a great place to go most monsters spawn here and is a great place rare herbs and berrys. Area 6, 7 area 6 and 7 is a great place to fish and is useally where most aquatic creaturs lurk. Area 6 is where the aqautic monsters spawn. Area 7 has another oneway waterslide like cave that leads to area 14 Area 9,11,12,13,14 Area 9 is a great place to mine ore and where cave giginox and khezu go to replenish themselves. Area 11 is a Giginox nest and where giginox spawn bones can be gathered here beware of the gigi eggs Area 12 is where most cave dweller except giginox spawn full of vespiods great place to mine rare ores and there is a dead slagtoth were khezu whelps can be gatherd. Area 13 is a small part of the map where a lynian village full of friendly shakalaka and the cat people a vegie elder can also be found here. Area 14 is a long Cavernous like area that is actually the crack seen in area 1 full of ore and rare fungi and insects this area is full of gigi. Materials Plants/Fungi/Berrys/Nuts: coolberry, rationberry, herb, blue mushroom, toadstool, parashroom, nulberry, scatternut, bomberry, paintberry, huskberry, sleep herb, nitroshroom, might seed, red seed. Bugs and stuff: honey, snakebee larva, cricket, carpenter bug, god bug, yam bug, bughopper, flashbug, phantom butterfly. Ore and mining: Iron ore, machalite ore, strange ore, strange gem, strange stone, dragonite ore, fucium ore. Fish: s goldenfish, l goldenfish, sleepyfish, bomb fish, burst fish. Misc?: Gold chunk, rusted sword, wagon wheel, barrel lid, gunpowder, paintballs, potions, mega potions. Category:Areas Category:Monster lists